


Marvel's Jewel

by WinterJewel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Extreme sarcasm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJewel/pseuds/WinterJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra wakes up to Hydra agents in her room. Only Hydra isn't real right? That's what Alexandra thinks until she is taken to the Marvel Universe through a machine Hydra built, now Alexandra must face living in a world which she had grown up to believe as fiction. She must also discover how to escape Hydra and use her new-found powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters or any other Marvel creations. I only own my character Alexandra and the idea of her powers,etc.**

Chapter 1 POV: 1st person.

I slowly woke up the sound of voices in my room. I instantly woke up when I realized it didn’t sound like any of my family members. I slowly opened my eyes to see two men whispering, as I slowly turned my head I saw the Winter Soldier leaning against my desk. He was looking at my phone,

 _“crap”_ , I thought to myself as I remembered I had his picture as my lock screen.

His eyebrows were raised in confusion as he studied my phone. I look at the men who were still whispering and saw the Hydra sign on the sleeves of their jackets.

I wondered _,"why they were here and how, being that they were fictional characters or is this some type of publicity stunt or something”?_

As I thought about what to do now I heard one of the Hydra agents say,

 "She’s awake.”

I slowly looked up at the one that had spoken and said to him,

“Get out or else.” As I said that, I saw the Winter Soldier slowly raise his eyebrows.

“Oh really little girl, what exactly are you gonna do?” the other Hydra agent said.

“I’ll scream at the top of my lungs”, I replied back staring angrily at him.

“Oh no you won’t”, the other Hydra agent said from behind me.

As I turned to look at him, I saw the other Hydra agent pull something thin and silver from his pocket. As I went to punch the Hydra agent in front of me, the other agent grabbed me behind and put something over my mouth.

“ Duck Tape”, I thought to myself as I felt the sticky material on my mouth.

As I reached to take it off I felt one of the agents pick me up and hand me to the Winter Soldier. He held both of my wrists behind my back with his metal hand. I slowly looked up at him in hope he would realize that this wasn’t right. He wasn’t looking at me though, his focus was on the two Hydra agents. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him slowly put my phone and charger in his pocket. I turn my head towards the two Hydra agents, they look back at me, and one of them then signals the Winter Soldier with a nod of his head. The Winter Soldier then turned me around and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. Realizing my hands were free I went to pull off the duct tape from my mouth, but as I started to move I felt a pinch on my neck and then blackness. I woke up on a unknown bed to the sound of the two Hydra agents talking.

“ Well isn’t this deja vu”, I said aloud with a smirk on my face.

One of the agents rolled his eyes at me and said,

"Its about time you woke up”.

“ Your blanket is right behind you we thought you might be cold…., the name’s Sebastian by the way”. Sebastian said slowly.

“ My name is Ivan “, the other Hydra agent said while slipping into a Russian accent.

“ Alright now you know our names why don’t you tell us yours,” Sebastian said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

“ How about I don’t since you kidnapped me.” I said with a smirk.

I then sat up on the bed wearing my tee-shirt and pajama pants, fidgeting with my blanket.

“ Besides you still need to tell me where I am and why you brought me here”, I said raising my eyebrows slightly.

“ You are at Hydra’s headquarters and you were brought here because of your abilities”, Ivan answered.

“ Okay so where are the cameras and what is this for a movie or show? I didn’t audition for anything”, I said confused.

I looked at Ivan who had a ( what the fuck is she talking about) look on his face.

“ Heres the thing darling…”,

Sebastian began.

“ Don’t you call me darling”, I interrupted before he finished.

“ Do you want to know what's going on or not,” Sebastian said angrily.

“ Should we really being tell her this, Mr. Schmidt might get angry with us,” Ivan asked tentatively.

“ Wait you guys got Hugo Weaving in on this to pretend to be Schmidt, how much did y’all pay him”, I asked.

“ A machine was built that allowed inter-dimensional travel between our worlds and we brought you back here, regretfully as soon as we got here the machine exploded beyond repair along with the blueprints bursting into flames”, Sebastian said looking at me.

I looked at him and said, "You really expect me to believe that I’m in a alternate dimension where all Marvel characters are real”?

“ Yes but what do you by us being characters", Ivan asked curiously.

“ I mean all of you guys were written by a company called Marvel, you were originally comics but then people started making movies and tv shows about the superheros and the anti-heros”, I explained.

“ Well were as real as you darling so you better get used to living here,” Sebastian said with a smile.

“ Stop calling me Darling,” I said standing up while wrapping my blanket around myself to keep warm.

I then noticed Ivan looking at my blanket with a look of horror in his eyes.

“ What’s wrong you afraid of Captain America,” I asked with a smirk.

“ Why do you have that,” Sebastian asked in alarm.

“ It was a birthday present, besides its just a blanket so why are you guys acting so scared,” I asked starting to get worried.

“ Herr Schmidt will kill us if he finds out we bought this blanket with you, Ivan answered with a heavy Russian accent full of fear.

“ We need to get rid of it now..,” Sebastian said quickly.

He then snatched my blanket and threw it at Ivan.

“ No you take it,” Ivan said while throwing it at Sebastian.

“ Hide it for now in the bathroom we will destroy it later,” Sebastian said annoyed, while throwing it back at Ivan.

I watched in enjoyment as they played hot potato with my blanket.

“ What if he needs to use the bathroom and finds it,” Ivan asked while throwing the blanket back to Sebastian.

“ You are an idiot, just hide..”, Sebastian was cut off as Johann Schmidt walked into the room.

“ You both are idiots you Scheibe Kopfe hosenscheisser, GET OUT NOW!!! ”.

_“Shit its Schmidt”,_

I immediately thought to myself. I watched as Ivan and Sebastian ran out of the room, leaving me alone with Schmidt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 POV: First person

Ok well heres the thing I started writing this a few days before my birthday, and posted the first chapter the morning of my birthday. All I could think of was how great it would be to read reviews and stuff, so when it came time to blow out my candles and make a wish I did.

I wished, "I wish my fanfiction becomes really popular”.

But I guess the universe decided it would grant my wish only I guess the universe misheard me, because now I’m living my fanfiction. And it would be great and all if I wasn’t living my own character's life. So now I’m living as a prisoner of HYDRA and it sucks. I decided since I’m probably the first person to actually be transported to a fictional universe I might as well as record this as a diary. Ok so let’s see there is Ivan and Sebastian, so I found out Sebastian is British and Ivan well...I was right about him being Russian I just didn’t think he would be so uptight and bossy. I was writing him as someone who worries a lot but he’s pretty laid back when he's not yelling about following orders. So yeah I actually do have the Winter Soldier’s picture on my phone and he saw it which was awkward, though he hasn’t asked about it yet. So when I woke up and saw Ivan and Sebastian I actually asked them,

"Are you Ivan and Sebastian”?

Which really freaked them out, so now they think I’m gonna know random people who work at Hydra, which is really annoying because I can’t even remember half the people in my classroom at school, names. So before I was taken to the alternate dimension or parallel universe or whatever scientists call it, I made sure to bring my Captain America blanket with me to see what would happen. Well…..they freaked out and tried to hide it from Schmidt before he came in, which was funny to see two grown men arguing over an blanket. But it was scary to hear Schmidt yelling at them in German. So yeah… after they left I was interrogated by Schmidt and asked what I knew about Hydra and what were some superheroes weaknesses. And I asked him,

“ Do you really think I’m gonna tell you this, why would I”?

And because of that he decided to lock me in this cell until I talk. So now I’m typing this with my new IPad at least I think its a IPad, its some type of touchscreen and its definitely too big to be a phone. One of the guards thinks that bribing me with this will get me to talk, but I swear to myself I will never tell Hydra what they want to know. So yeah I’m gonna write this diary as a way to keep myself sane. So also I don’t know whether I’ll die here or get rescued, I might have to save myself which will be difficult but I will try to remain optimistic. 

**Please comment and tell me what you think so far, this chapter was shorter then I thought but other chapters will be longer.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I type my life as a prisoner I look around, the cell I have been locked in is freezing cold. As a result I’ve gotten sick because of how cold it is in here. What’s frustrating is the guards watching my cell will tell me to shut up while I blow my nose. When the only reason I need to blow my nose so many freakin times is because these idiots won’t turn the temperature up or give me any medicine. I was lucky though to get the box of kleenex but other than that my days are spent being interrogated by some of the newer agents.

A Week Later

 

So I’ve been here for three weeks now. I hear some of the scientists say that my powers are why it took so long for me to get sick. According to Sebastian they thought I would get sick in two days with the temperature being so low and me only wearing my pajamas. I would give anything for a shower, though some of theses guards could certainly use a breath mint. I realize I should probably shut my tablet down now, since I hear a bunch of the guards saying,

“Hail Hydra”. So I will see what happens.

**  
  
**


End file.
